


summer sun in our eyes

by demonglass



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Strawberries, Swimming, enjoy!!, felix is lowkey also flirty and highkey also whipped, felix works at a farm, jisung has a nice car, jisung is flirtyyyy but hes also whipped, just one fun chaotic date, like omg so much smoochin, so. much., thats a tag....cool, theyre basically dating already they just dont acknowledge it, theyre just boys being dumb and having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonglass/pseuds/demonglass
Summary: Summer brings sun, strawberries, and swimming holes. And most importantly, summer brings Jisung.





	summer sun in our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> what is UP this was supposed to be a nice n short maybe 2k fluff break from all my angsty wips but... i got a little carried away. hope u enjoy best boys jilix!!

The sun is bright and burning hot where it blazes down on Felix’s back, but he can’t help the grin splitting his face. He’s in the morning unit - the early risers - which means that even though he wakes up at the crack of dawn every day, he’s done in time for a late lunch, and has the whole rest of the day to himself. Well,  _ usually  _ it’s just him after he brushes dirt from his clothes and sweaty skin and clocks out of the farm, but today he has a feeling he might not be alone after his shift ends.

Earlier, when he’d been driving one of the farm carts from the fruit stand near the front of the lot back to the pastures for Woojin, who’d been too busy with the animals to break and get the gear he needed, he’d seen a familiar car roll up to park. He hadn’t hung around long enough to double check that it really was Jisung who climbed out of the car and into the early summer sun, but something tells him that when he heads back there in just a little while to punch his number into the fancy new iPad the farm had gotten to track everyone’s activity more efficiently, he’ll see Jisung leaning against the counter, chatting happily with Hyunjin while he waits for Felix to be set free. 

Jisung never outright says that’s why he stops by, of course, but they’ve left together a few too many times for Felix to chalk it all up to coincidence. He knows it’s risky, of course, to assume that Jisung feels the same flip of his heart, flutter of his stomach when they’re together, but when Jisung smiles at him like he’s the only thing in the world, and the sun turns his whole face to gold, it’s hard for Felix to believe this is all just in his head. So he grins the whole rest of his shift, the spring in his step enough to send him bouncing around like he’s made of nothing but light summer air. 

When his watch beeps in tandem with Jeongin’s and Seungmin’s signaling the end of their allotted time out in the dirt and the sun, Felix cheers a little. They hurry to put their things away, then race each other up to the stand where they duck into the shade and line up to punch out. Just as Felix had hoped, Jisung is right there, hovering around the counter with Hyunjin. He’s in the middle of saying something, but when Felix and his friends from the morning crew walk over, the words die on his lips and he turns to wave. Jisung’s eyes find Felix’s, and they smile in sync. Something bursts in Felix’s chest, warm and open, and it stays even when Jisung looks away to finish his conversation with Hyunjin.

Jeongin nudges him, grinning, as Felix clocks out. “He here for you again?”

Felix tries to shrug nonchalantly, but he has to bite his lip to keep a smile from stretching across his face. Before he can answer, Jisung has left his post at the counter and is walking over to them, a small green box in hand.

“Hey, guys.” He smiles warmly at all of them, but his eyes sparkle as they linger on Felix. “Mind if I steal him?”

Jeongin nudges Felix again, not being nearly as subtle as he thinks he is. “Of course,” he says at the same time Seungmin says, “Please.”

Felix laughs, a little embarrassed, a lot happy. He swings around to grab his bag from where it’s stuffed on Hyunjin’s side of the counter and follows Jisung’s slowly retreating figure. Jisung is walking backwards to make sure Felix doesn’t disappear on him, and Felix bites back a laugh as he waves to everyone at the stand. 

“Bye! Take care,” he calls out to them before catching up to Jisung. The three of them wave back, Jeongin still with that knowing grin on his face, and it’s the last thing Felix sees before he spins on his heel so he and Jisung can actually watch where they’re going. 

“Still getting rides from Woojin?” Jisung asks as he swings his keys around his finger.

“Yup,” Felix confirms sunnily, eyeing the green box in Jisung’s other hand. “What’d you get today?”

“Hmm,” Jisung pretends to contemplate, “I’m not sure I remember. Guess we have to wait and find out.”

Felix groans and shoves Jisung’s shoulder lightly, but when Jisung glances sideways at him, he’s grinning. “So how long are we waiting?”

Jisung catches his keys and unlocks his car as they draw nearer. “Depends,” he says, breaking away from Felix’s side to tug the driver’s door open. 

Felix follows suit and slides into the passenger’s seat. “On?”

“On how attached you are to those pants.”

Felix splutters. “W-what?”

Jisung snickers into the back of his hand. “There’s this super cool swimming hole a little ways away from here,” he clarifies, though it’s just a little too late to calm the red burning in Felix’s cheeks. 

“Ah,” he chokes out, staring into his lap so he doesn’t have to see the shit-eating grin on Jisung’s face as he starts the car. His resolve crumbles when Jisung says nothing more, focusing instead on backing out of his parking spot. Felix peeks through his lashes as Jisung twists and plants a hand on the back of his seat, tongue poking the slightest bit out between his lips as he rolls the car out. Gravel and dirt crunches beneath the wheels, and all too soon, Jisung’s hand pulls away to land back on the wheel as he rights himself in his seat so they can drive off.

Jisung makes easy chatter as they drive down the road, asking Felix about his day, sharing his own stories about interning at his uncle’s swanky firm. “It is so nice to be out of those stuffy clothes,” he gripes even though Felix knows he secretly loves it all. He remembers sitting on the roof of Jisung’s car, eating blueberries one day when they had no destination in mind, hearing Jisung confess that the offices and the suits made him feel like a character in a drama. He smiles again now, even as Jisung complains with no heat. 

“I’m sure your nine to one in a nice air conditioned building is terribly taxing,” he says lightly, teasing.

Jisung makes a face at the road in front of them. “You’re right. It is. They don’t even pay me.” 

Felix can’t stop himself from laughing at this, because they both know Jisung doesn’t exactly need the money. The shiny car he’s driving just shy of twenty is enough proof of that. But Felix humors him anyway, he always does. “How terrible of them,” he says in as serious a voice as he can muster. 

Jisung shoots him a grin and the conversation dissolves into mindless chatter again, laughter punctuating every other remark. Felix almost forgets the ride is going to come to an end at some point, until Jisung suddenly breaks off his own story with a holler and rips his foot off the gas. Felix is glad they’re in empty backroads territory when Jisung turns sharply down a dirt road neither of them had seen until about two seconds prior and he lets out an unholy shriek. 

“Fuck me, Jisung! Don’t do that shit again!” He shouts once they’ve slowed down to a leisurely pace over the bumpy path and his heart finally starts beating again.

Jisung lets out a breathy laugh. “I’d be happy to.”

It takes Felix a moment to register what Jisung means, and then his heart is racing for an entirely different reason. “Oh shut up,” he mumbles, red in the face.

Jisung hums and a moment later, the car rolls to a stop and Jisung pulls the keys from the ignition. If Felix squints, he can see the road narrow and turn to sand up ahead. 

“Footpath?” 

“Yup!” Jisung unlocks the doors and pops his open, so Felix follows suit. 

“Is it a long walk?”

“Nah, it’s like a minute or something.” Jisung opens the trunk to pull out a towel and a small bag, places the box from the farm stand in it, along with his phone and his keys, and slams it shut again. The car clicks to signal its automatic lock kicking in. Jisung slings the bag over one shoulder and the towel over the other. 

Felix raises his eyebrows. “No towel for me?”

Jisung blinks. Color dusts his cheeks, but he covers it by scrunching them in a wide grin. “This’ll be fine. We can share.”

Felix, because he is a very nice and supportive person, does not roll his eyes. “Whatever you say,” he agrees, “I guess you’re cute enough that it’d be unrealistic for you to be a thorough planner too.”

“Hey,” Jisung whines, punching his shoulder lightly and turning his head towards the path in a feeble attempt to hide the color deepening on his skin, “I planned enough.”

“Sure, sure,” Felix concedes easily, “this is great.” He knocks their shoulders together, lets his hand brush against Jisung’s for a moment before leaning away again. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jisung mumbles, ears red, but a gentle smile on his lips. 

Just as Jisung had said, the walk takes little more than a minute. In no time at all, the sand beneath their feet comes to a stop at the bottom step of a small wooden bridge, barely ten feet across. Jisung takes the first step up, and Felix follows closely after him. When Jisung comes to an abrupt halt about halfway across, this means Felix slams right into his back. 

“What is it?” 

Jisung spins on his heel to fix sparkling eyes on Felix. “Can you take my stuff?” He asks, already kicking off his shoes.

Felix stares at him, then glances over the edge of the bridge. “God,” he groans, “are you gonna jump?”

‘Yeah baby!” Jisung cheers, unloading his things onto Felix, who’s already shouldering his own bag. 

Felix grunts a little at the extra load. “Are you sure it’s deep enough?”

Jisung nods. “I’ve been here before, don’t worry. It’s like fifteen feet or something right off of here. And it’s only like a six foot drop. But I appreciate the worry.” He flashes Felix a cheeky grin before pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it at Felix. Then he clambors carefully over the rail to balance on the little post that must be designed for jumping from, and leaps. 

Felix rushes to lean over the edge and stare down at the large splash of water where Jisung had gone under as it froths and bubbles. A moment later, Jisung’s head pops back up and Felix lets out a small breath of relief. 

“I forgot to breathe out and got water all up in my fucking nose!” Jisung wails up at Felix from where he’s treading water below. 

Felix barks out a laugh and hurries across the rest of the small bridge. Down the three steps on the other side, the path is made of packed dirt and crushed grass where it curves down a small hill, bordered by thin trees and shrubs on either side. Felix emerges at the bottom of the slope to a sandy shore, and dumps all of Jisung’s things on the ground. He sets his bag down beside the towel, and yanks his own sneakers off his feet. 

“How cold is it?” He asks Jisung, who’s swimming closer until he gets near enough to the bank that he can sit in the shallow water and watch Felix with an easy smile.

“Come in and find out!” He says, splashing the water around him like a child. 

Felix rolls his eyes, but they both know it’s just for show. He tugs his shirt off and discards it on top of the rest of their things. The sun is still high in the sky, but the trees around the swimming hole provide enough shade that Felix isn’t worried about a sunburn. He steps up to the edge of the water and dips a toe in.

“Oh come on!” Jisung objects, splashing closer. “That’s so weak!”

Felix steps fully into the water, up to his ankles, and hisses. “Shit, that’s cold!” He jumps backwards back onto the sand. Sure, he’d been sweating buckets all day, but the drive had cooled him off nicely. He’s not sure he needs to turn into an icicle just now. 

Jisung, however, has other plans. He rushes out of the water and launches himself at Felix, wrapping his freezing, wet body around him and tugging him back into the water. They stumble knee deep before Jisung loses his balance and they both go crashing down. Felix comes up spluttering, glaring at Jisung, who only flashes another cheeky smile and then kicks away, swimming to the middle of the water so he’s out of reach.

“You are  _ so _ gonna get it for that!” Felix warns, although his body is already starting to adjust to the new temperature. It  _ does _ feel a bit nice to rinse the dried sweat from his skin.

Jisung has the gall to stick his tongue out. “You’ll have to catch me first!”

Felix lets out a feeble war cry and throws himself deeper in, swimming after Jisung. Jisung shrieks with delight and splashes his way to the shadow under the bridge. Felix is nearly there when Jisung takes a huge gulp of air and disappears under the water. Felix stops, narrowing his eyes at the rippling blue, waiting to catch a glimpse of the escaping offender. 

When he spins, there’s a flash of tan skin reflecting dappled summer sun, and Felix tracks it until Jisung pops up again on the other side of him, near the shore once more. Felix splashes at him. “No fair,” he calls, “that’s cheating!”

Jisung sticks his tongue out  _ again _ . “There’re no rules, dummy! Just you failing miserably at catching me!”

“You are  _ so _ gonna get it, Jisung!” 

Jisung squeals gleefully as Felix cuts through the water towards him, then splashes his way right out of the water and onto the shore again. He waits just long enough to make sure Felix is still hot on his heels, then takes off up the sloping path. Felix’s feet hit sand and he shakes water from his sopping hair when he hits the shore too, still hurrying after Jisung. 

As he rounds the corner, he finds Jisung halfway over the edge of the railing, getting ready to jump again. He turns towards the sound of Felix pounding up the stairs, wide-eyed, and squeaks before leaping again. This time, Felix follows him over the rail, and once Jisung emerges from the water below and he knows where to jump so he won’t hit him, Felix takes the plunge as well. 

The water rushes up to him, and he barely has a moment to squeeze his eyes shut and remember to breathe out through his nose before he meets the surface and sinks straight through. The sound of the crash fades out to the gentle swish of water around him, and he hangs there in the serenity of silence for a moment before kicking back to the surface. He takes a huge gulp of air and shakes the water from his face as he blinks his eyes open. 

“How was it?” Jisung asks, treading barely an arm’s reach away. 

“Great,” Felix answers honestly before pouncing. He catches Jisung in his arms and they flail around as a massive tangle of limbs until they make it to shallow water again and Felix can lock his legs around Jisung’s to hold him in place while he splashes Jisung’s face once as retribution despite his cries for mercy.

“Happy now?” Jisung splutters, blinking water out of his eyes. He almost sounds vaguely upset, but the uptick of his lips gives him away.

“Very,” Felix laughs. Without thinking, he reaches up to push Jisung’s dripping hair off of his forehead where it’s hanging partly over one of his eyes, and the proximity means he can see exactly how much those pretty brown eyes widen at the action. He’s close enough that he can hear Jisung’s breath catch in his throat. Suddenly Felix is all too aware of his knees pressing into Jisung’s thighs, Jisung’s bare chest just inches away from his own. He thinks that maybe he should move back, but then Jisung reaches up to catch his hand as it falls from his face back towards the water, and Felix is frozen in place. 

Light reflects off the water to make Jisung’s skin dance an array of pale yellows and shining golds, and Felix can’t tear his eyes away. He looks ethereal even with his hair plastered to his head and goosebumps raised along his arms. Felix swallows and watches Jisung track the movement with startling intensity.

His eyes flick back up to Felix’s and Felix jumps a little when he feels Jisung’s other hand settle on the small of his back. It serves to bring him the slightest bit closer, and it seems that’s all he needs. 

Jisung’s breath ghosts across his skin as he leans forward and closes the distance between them. His lips press warm against Felix’s, and it takes him a beat to register that this is actually happening. Jisung is kissing him. His lips move before his brain does.  _ He’s  _ kissing  _ Jisung _ . 

When they break apart, it’s so Felix can let out a breathy, giddy laugh. “You taste like algae,” he teases after a moment. 

Jisung smacks him square in the chest. “So do you,” he huffs, but the whole thing is played down by the happy smile splitting his face. 

Felix hums and presses in again for another quick kiss before standing and pulling Jisung up after him. “Let’s go have some of whatever you got from the farm stand and fix it then.”

Jisung nods approvingly. “I like the way your brain works.”

So they splash out of the water, hands staying locked together until Jisung breaks off to rifle through his bag for the green box and Felix steps to the side to spread out the blanket across the sand. Felix plops down on one end, and a moment later, Jisung joins him. Felix doesn’t miss the extra space at the other end that Jisung chooses to ignore in favor of sitting as close to Felix as he can. 

“So what’s inside the mystery box?” Felix asks curiously.

Jisung breaks open the top, revealing bright red fruit. “Strawberries!”

Felix knocks their shoulders together again. “You’re amazing,” he groans, already snatching a fistful out of the box and sinking his teeth into one.

Jisung looks incredulous for a moment, before he bursts out laughing. “Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself, I guess.”

“Shove off,” Felix garbles through a mouthful of strawberries. It only serves to send Jisung into another fit of laughter. He doubles forward, almost knocking the box over into the sand in the process, which only makes him laugh even harder. Felix swallows the fruit quickly before he chokes on his own laughter, and snatches the box from Jisung’s shaking legs to place it safely on the ground in front of them.

“Was it that funny?” He asks when Jisung’s fit seems to have died down enough for him to be coherent.

A final giggle bubbles out of Jisung and he shakes his head, shrugging. “Not really, I’m just so happy right now that I don’t care.” His smile is as blinding as the sun overhead.

Felix bites his lip, feeling warmer than ever despite his skin still being chilled from the water. “I’m happy too,” he admits. 

Jisung smiles even brighter. “Pass me one of those, will you? I need to eat it quick so I can kiss you again.”

Felix bites down harder on his own strawberry than he intends to, and wordlessly hands Jisung half of the rest of the strawberries dripping in his palm. Jisung accepts them gladly and chews fast, cheeks puffing out and making him look cuter than he should when he’s still shirtless and wet. Felix swallows the last of his fruit, and a moment later Jisung does as well, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. And then he’s angling forwards again. 

Jisung’s lips are warmer this time, gentle where they move against Felix’s. There’s a bit too much teeth because neither of them can stop smiling, but Jisung doesn’t seem to mind, and Felix certainly doesn’t. Jisung pushes up to his knees, and his hands are slightly sticky from the strawberries when he rests them on Felix’s sides to encourage him closer still, but Felix doesn’t feel anything but their warmth.

About a minute in, he discovers the strawberries have done their job well as Jisung slides his tongue against Felix’s lower lip and into his mouth, and all he tastes is  _ sweet sweet sweet _ . Jisung leans closer and closer until he loses his balance on his knees and tumbles forward, breaking the kiss as he crashes into Felix and knocks them both over. 

“Oops,” he says sheepishly into Felix’s chest, breath warm against his skin. One hand leaves Felix’s waist to steady them against the ground, but it’s about as far as he moves. He seems quite content resting splayed across Felix. 

Felix decides that if they’re done kissing for now, they might as well have some fun again. He looks over Jisung back to the water to judge how far it is, then grins as the rest of an idea forms in his head. Finally all his days of hard labor at the farm, of Chan dragging him to the gym so he didn’t have to work out alone will now finally pay off. 

Felix rolls under Jisung and twists his arms so he can hold just enough of him to get the boy off his chest, braces his legs under himself, and lifts Jisung into the air. Jisung squawks loudly in surprise as Felix takes two quick steps forward until he gets to the water, then hurls Jisung back into the swimming hole. Jisung shouts something incredibly unfit for the ears of children, and disappears with a large splash. 

When he comes back up, spluttering and swearing, Felix is wading into the water after him, laughing. “What was that for!” 

Felix shrugs teasingly, stopping just shy of the drop off to the deeper part of the water where Jisung is splashing around. “Thought I’d spice things up.”

“My mouth is all yucky again you ass!” Jisung shakes a joking fist at Felix before swimming closer. “I swallowed a some of this shit!”

“Maybe if you hadn’t been cursing like a sailor, your mouth wouldn’t have been open,” Felix suggests, already bracing himself for impact as Jisung gets within arm’s reach. 

Just as he suspects, Jisung tackles him as soon as he can get a solid footing in the shallower water, and they both go crashing back with a huge splash. Felix at least has the sense to close his mouth before going under. When they come back up again, Jisung keeps his arms wrapped around Felix’s middle, holding him in place. 

“I gotta say,” he murmurs lowly, looking at Felix through his lashes, “I don’t think you thought this all the way through.”

“How so?” Felix asks, trying to sound as unaffected as possible.

Jisung hums at the back of his throat. “Well now you get to kiss pond water Jisung instead of sweet strawberry Jisung.”

Before Felix has a chance to process this, Jisung’s lips latch onto his again. It’s startlingly gentle all things considered, and Felix can ignore the taste of silt mixed with strawberries on his lips and tongue when Jisung pulls him close enough that their chests press together. The chilly water laps at their waists, but Jisung is warm enough that Felix hardly feels it at all. 

When Jisung pulls back for air, Felix chases him with a short, sweet kiss. The flustered smile starting to spread across Jisung’s flushed face freezes at a shrill shriek from somewhere overhead. Jisung yelps at the sudden noise and presses into Felix again as if he’ll be able to protect him from the disembodied scream. 

Felix’s eyes dart around the swimming hole even as he wraps his arms around Jisung instinctively, until he locates the source of the sound. On the bridge spanning across the width of the water, is a little boy barely as tall as the railing, staring at them. In one hand he clutches a towel larger than his whole body, and his other hand is pointed accusingly right at Felix and Jisung. 

“Momma!” The kid yells louder than Jisung. “They’re eating their faces!”

Jisung jumps away from Felix like he’s been burned, the same shade of red as the strawberries from the farm stand. “Abandon ship!” He whisper-shouts, and then he takes off towards the shore with large, sloshing strides. 

Felix hurries after him. When he gets to the bank, Jisung already has both bags slung over either shoulder - the box of strawberries as well as both their shoes stuffed into one of them - and the towel is flying through the air at him. Felix snatches it and drapes it quickly around his neck despite the sand still coating it. He and Jisung make eye contact for the briefest of moments before taking off up the path towards the bridge. 

When they get there, the little boy is still standing in the same spot, and his parents have joined him, looking around curiously for the cause of his shouting until their eyes land of Felix and Jisung. 

“We were just leaving!” Jisung says quickly before the kid’s parents can get a word out, shuffling past them.

“Have a nice swim!” Felix says as he follows right on Jisung’s heels. 

In less than ten seconds, they’re far enough from the bridge to break out into a full run, bare feet pounding against the ground until they reach Jisung’s car again. Jisung hits the hood and doubles over, cackling. “Momma!” He wheezes in a high pitched impression of the little boy.

“They’re eating each other’s faces!” Felix continues, not nearly as high, but just as bad of an impression. They fall right back into laughter, and at some point, Felix ends up on the ground, gasping for air as he tries to pull himself back together. 

When he’s finally composed enough to wobble to his feet, Jisung is still giggling as he roots through one of the bags for his car keys. The doors beep unlocked when he finally finds the keys, and he and Felix crash into their seats. Felix is the only one with a towel, but Jisung’s seats are leather, so dripping isn’t exactly a problem.

“This was just…” Felix takes another wheezing breath. “Not at all how I saw the rest of my day going.”

“Which part?” Jisung laughs, twisting in his seat to look at Felix head on. 

“All of it,” Felix admits, turning to face Jisung as well.

Jisung bites his lower lip. “Well, was it good? Even with the screeching kid trying to expose our cute date to his parents?”

Felix’s heart stutters in his chest at the word  _ date _ , and he can’t help the smile that stretches so wide it hurts his cheeks. “Yeah. It was amazing.”

Jisung’s smile mirrors Felix’s, and he tosses his bags into the back seat to free up his arms so he can reach forward to take one of Felix’s hands in his own. “I’m glad the strawberries were a hit. Hyunjin said they’re extra sweet this season.”

Felix feels a happy tingle run through him. “Wasn’t just the strawberries that were sweet.”

“Oh stop.” Jisung waves his free hand, feigning bashfulness. Then, a little more serious, “I hope this means you like me too, ‘cuz otherwise that’d be a little awkward.”

Felix snorts. “It does, don’t worry. Jeongin and Seungmin can confirm.”

“Aww,” Jisung coos, “you talk about me with your friends. That’s so fucking cute, oh my god. You’re unbearable, Felix.”

“Sure sure, it’s just me. Changbin and Minho haven’t heard  _ anything  _ about me. They definitely don’t ask Chan to confirm the weird stories you tell.”

“Snitches,” Jisung mutters under his breath, lacking any kind of real heat. “How does Chan even know them anyway?”

Felix shrugs. “Chan just knows everyone. I’ve stopped questioning it.”

“Honestly fair enough.”

There’s a beat of silence, and then Jisung has that spark in his eyes again. “Hey… so now that there’s no one here to interrupt again, any chance you wanna pick back up where we left off?”

Felix taps his chin, pretending to contemplate. “What exactly were we doing, again? I can’t seem to remember.”

“Ah,” Jisung nods along, “yeah it was  _ so  _ long ago. Here, let’s see if I can jog your memory.”

Jisung leans across the seat to place his free hand gingerly on the back of Felix’s neck. He presses a quick kiss to Felix’s lips, there and gone again in a flash. “That help?”

Felix hums, shakes his head. “No, still a little blurry. Try again?”

Jisung laughs through his nose and tugs Felix closer. This time, his lips linger. 

“Okay, I think I remember now,” Felix says a bit breathlessly when Jisung pulls back again. 

“Fantastic,” Jisung says, and then he’s angling in again, and neither of them have to say anything for a while. 

Sand and water cling to Felix’s skin, and his shorts are still soaked through. This has, without a doubt, been the messiest, most chaotic date of his life. But holed up in Jisung’s car, pressed close to Jisung’s warm skin and warmer lips, nothing matters but the happiness steadily unfurling in his chest. Everything is messy, but it’s the most fun he’s had in a while, and it’s all so, so  _ Jisung _ , that he can’t think it’s anything short of perfect. Jisung’s teeth graze his tongue and Felix sighs a little into the kiss, and yeah, he could get used to this.

( And he does. )

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh....if anyone wants another jilix birthday fic this year....lmk


End file.
